Inscription
Inscriptions are a type of salvageable weapon upgrade. They were introduced with the release of the Nightfall campaign and replace some of the inherent weapon modifiers used in the Prophecies and Factions campaign, which are not salvageable. Inscriptions can only be salvaged from or added to items with an inherent "Inscription:" slot. Acquisition Items with inscriptions can be obtained as drops throughout the Nightfall campaign and the Eye of the North expansion. They are also available as rewards from the end chests of elite areas (The Fissure of Woe, The Underworld, The Deep, and Urgoz's Warren), the Hall of Heroes chest, and the Zaishen Chest. Items with empty inscription slots can be crafted at certain weaponsmiths or traded for at certain collectors in Nightfall and Eye of the North. All items that can be obtained by trading in completed Bonus Mission Pack books have empty inscription slots. Items in Prophecies, Factions, and all core areas (except for the chests noted above) use the original weapon modifier system, which can neither be salvaged nor be replaced by an inscription. You can salvage an inscription from any item that has one. Inscriptions have an intrinsic value of 25 gold when sold to a merchant. An Identification Kit can be used to reveal the actual value of the inscription. The difference is often a little higher than the 4g cost of identifying the inscription. Usage To attach an inscription to a weapon double-click on the inscription (the mouse pointer appearance will change), then click on the item that you want to attach it to. The target item must be of the designated type given in the description. The inscription slot can either be free (in which case the description reads: "Inscription: None") or in use by another inscription. In the latter case, the old inscription will be overwritten and lost. If you want to keep the old inscription, you may salvage it to free the slot at the risk of the target item being destroyed (to not destroy the item you may use a Perfect Salvage Kit). Applicability To gain the Inscription's Bonus, the weapon must be equiped at the time of the associated event; e.g. you cannot reduce Blindness by equiping the inscription after becoming Blind . When carrying a Bundle your current weapon set is not equiped and you don't gain their inscriptions' bonuses. Inscription Types List of Inscriptions The following is a list of all available inscriptions, sorted by bonus effect: Combat bonuses Skill bonuses See also Weapon upgrades: *Adept Staff Head (HCT spells of item's attribute) *Swift Staff Head (HCT spells) *Wand Wrapping of Quickening (HSR spells) *Wand Wrapping of Memory (HSR spells of item's attribute) Other bonuses Notes *'Damage + ...%' Inscriptions only affect the base damage of your weapon. Thus, consider using another inscription for low-damage weapons such as daggers. *Not all weapon modifiers are available as inscriptions. Trivia *Most, if not all, of the names of the inscriptions are suspected to be references to popular culture. However it is not known which reference is intended, and most of these inscriptions could be a reference to more than one definite source. Category:Upgrade components Category:Research needed